Solider Mom
by HeavenlyKitten
Summary: A new  member  catches Ronon's eye, but when a message from home hits what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_ I got this idea while I was writing another story and well, it was one of those ideas that refuse to be ignored until you can deal with it. So here it is. Hope you guys like this story._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or one in SGA. If I did a lot less shirts on Sheppard and Ronon.**_

**Soldier Mom**

"So, how long have you been here?" John asked the question of the newest member of Atlantis as they lay next to each other on the harsh ground of planet his team had been stranded on until morning. Ronon was across from him and Teyla was on his other side. Mckay was next to the person in question sound a sleep. No he was not sound a sleep for he was snoring quite loudly.

"I've been here for almost three weeks." Lt. Olivia Kingston stated softly as she tried to get some rest which was impossible to do.

"How long have you been a solider?" Ronon asked curiously

"Too long if you ask my commanding officer from when I was back home." she smiled at that. _God how many times did he say I was done with? _She wondered in amusement.

"That's the same thing my officers would've said to." John said as he thought back to the many times his commanding officers told him he'd never make it past Captain.

"I've been in the air force since I was eighteen." Lt. Kingston stated

"Wow you were just a baby when you joined." John stated as he looked over at her. She still looked too young to be in the military let alone a soldier that could shoot almost as good as Ronon.

"Yeah, but you couldn't tell me that then." she stated softly" The highlight of my day back then was getting under my commanding officers skin. I was always in trouble. I think I spent the majority of my time on my knees scrubbing..." she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before Rodney yelped loudly getting their attention.

"What happened ?" John asked as he looked over at him

"Something bit me." he said rubbing the side of his face.

"Let me see." Lt. Kingston said as she went over to him to examine the bit.

"No, you're not a doctor I could be dying you know." Rodney protest, but Olivia wasn't listening as she shined her flash light on his face careful to avoid eye contact.

"What ever it was ran off, but it just looks like an ant bit are you allergic to them?" she asked as she took out some bit cream.

"No, but it's not an ant from earth what if it's mutated or something?" Rodney questioned

"Then you'll turn into ant man with special ant powers." Olivia joked

"Ha, ha, very funny." Rodney stated as he touched his face" Why is it slimy oh my god my skins turning into slime." he stood up now panicked as Olivia stood up with him.

"It's okay Dr. Mckay." she tried, but he wasn't listening to her

"It's not okay." he stated

"Mckay calm down and listen to her." John piped in as he too stood up.

"It's only medicine for your bite." Ronon stated as he remained sitting down.

"Oh." Rodney said as he calmed down and sat back down only this time he sat in Olivia's spot." What I'm not going back over there to get bit again."Olivia just shook her head trying to repress a smile.

"Okay now that all the excitement is done with people we need to get some rest." John stated as he sat back down.

Olivia had sat in the spot Rodney was laying next to Ronon. She sighed as she finally smiled. She liked working with Sheppard's team. Teyla and her were very close friends. Rodney for all his paranoia was very smart. John was a very good leader who often put his teams life and well being before his own. Ronon for all his quietness and unsociable behavior would risk his life in a heart beat for anyone. She settled in next to Ronon, but rest did not find her as easily as it did Rodney. She shifted in position which caused her arm to come in contact with Ronon's leg.

"Not use to sleeping on the ground." Ronon stated as he felt her arm touch his leg and saw her shift several more times before she sat up right.

"Something like that." she stated softly

"You get use to sleeping in bed after a while." Ronon informed her as he felt her settle in next to him. He tell she was cold from the shivers he felt go through her.

"It gets easier the more you do it." John said as rest seemed to avoid him too.

"Yeah I've heard that before." she said with a soft laugh as she settled back in to rest.

John getting the hint laughed too.

"You too just need to 'Make out' and get it over with." Rodney said as he thought about what Sheppard had said to him and Zelena during one of their many arguments.

"Aww, Rodney don't be jealous you know I just love smart guys compared to strong guys." Olivia teased lightly

This time Ronon let out a low chuckle.

Rodney on other hand mumble something she didn't quite here and went back to sleep.

Teyla chose to remain quite during this whole conversation. Her mind was on what she saw growing between two people who hadn't even realized it yet. She couldn't wait to see how it played out. It would be nice to see something good happen on Atlantis rather then the consisted fighting and life threatening things that often happened.


	2. Creature Comforts

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or thing in SGA.**_

**Chapter Two**

Olivia was coming around a corner when she ran into Ronon and had it not been for the fact that he had quick reflexes she would've ended up on the ground. His hand shot out so fast to grab hers she barely had time to react. His grip on her upper arm was almost painful. Her eyes flew up to his as they locked. She felt a tingle go from the place he touched her arm all the way up. She had to concentrate on his forehead to keep from losing her breath.

"Sorry." she said as he still held her upper arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked seeming not to notice the effect his touch was having on her or the fact that his hand was still holding her upper arm.

"Um, yeah," she said as she dropped her eyes from his."Thanks."

"Sure." he said as he let go of her and walked past her.

She let out a breath of air she hadn't been aware of holding until now. What was it about that man that drew her in like a moth to a flame? She wasn't sure, but she knew she couldn't let it go any farther than professional. She had to much at stake to get involved with him right now. As she was heading down a flight of stairs she stepped on something that moved rather quickly causing her to lose her footing which promptly sent her falling down the finally six steps and landing hard on the ground flat on her back. Her eyes were closed and she hoped that no one saw her fall, but her hopes were dashed when she heard the voice of John Sheppard and the concerned voice of Dr. Elizabeth Weir.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked as both she and John came over to her. They were just about to go up the stairs when they saw her fall.

"Lt. Kingston?" John questioned concerned as he knelt down to her. Her hands went up to her face, but he could see a slight blush from underneath them.

"I'm okay just tell me no one else saw me fall." she said from underneath her hands.

"Um, I don't think anyone else saw." Elizabeth said as she looked around at everyone else indicating that they should get back to whatever they were doing.

"No, I saw." Rodney piped up as he held onto a fury animal that resembled a cat from earth." She almost killed her."

"What is that thing?" John asked as he helped Olivia up to her feet.

"I don't car what it is it tried to kill me." Olivia said as she and the creature glared at each other for a moment.

"If you hadn't been so clumsy you would've never stepped on her." Rodney stated defending the poor animal.

"Well, if that thing hadn't been walking around I wouldn't have stepped on it." she said thankful that Ronon wasn't still around.

"Okay kiddies back to your prospective corners." John stepped in

"You need to go get checked out we don't need anything to cause you pain in the future." Elizabeth said to Olivia.

"Yes, Ma'am just keep that bloody creature away from me." she said as she went to the infirmary.

"What is it? A cat?" John asked

"I'm not sure it stowed away on the jumper when we came back from PS13." Mckay said stroking the animal.

"Aren't you like allergic to everything?" Sheppard questioned

"I miss the cat I had back home and she just looks a lot like the one I left." Mckay said softly

"Well, make sure you check it out throughly before you let it run loose again." Elizabeth said

"Yeah, and keep it away from Lt. Kingston I don't think she likes it very much." John stated

"Well, I'm sure the feeling is very mutual." Rodney said as the three went their own ways.

Olivia had made it to the infirmary and now she waited for Dr. Keller to let her know how she was. It was at this moment that Lorne walked in with a member of his team he looked over at her the two shared a friendly smile before his attention was grabbed away. They went to the academy together and now they were both on Atlantis. At least it was one person here that she knew. Dr. Keller came back to her with a small bottle.

"You have some bruising, but otherwise you're okay. I'm going to make a note that you not be able to do any strenuous work until I check you again in a week. These pills are for the pain only take them at night because they'll make you very sleepy." she ordered

"A week." Olivia said softly

"Yes, you're lucky you didn't hurt yourself anymore." she said as she left the woman.

"Are you sure?" Olivia questioned knowing she wouldn't change her mind

"Yes." Dr. Keller stated

"Hey you heard the doc." Lorne piped in

Just as she was about to say something she heard a voice from behind her.

"So, did I." John stated as she turned to see him" So, that means go and rest whatever work you have can be done by someone else."

"Yes, sir." she said simply as she walked off.

She hated the creature Rodney had and swore the thing was out to get mainly since it was sitting right in front of her door to her room when she got back..


	3. Attachments and Attractions

_**A/N: **__Thanks for the reviews. This story I got while I was watching my five-month-old daughter sleep._ _It occurred to me that should anything happen to her. I'd be lost. She's my everything. I am a better person because of her and that_ is a good thing. Well, enjoy.

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or thing in SGA**_

**Chapter Three**

"Hey Livie." Lorne said as he walked up to her in the mess hall.

"Look, nothing to strenuous just eating." Olivia stated. It had only been three days since that evil creature who they now knew was a Catina caused her to fall.

The story behind the Catina goes a little something like this. They are centuries old. They are excellent hunter and trackers. The ancients thought of them as good luck. The Catina chooses who it considers a life mate. Those that it thinks will harm the person it considers it's life mate would become the Catina's enemy and much harm sometimes death would come to them. Lucky for Olivia what happened to her was just a reaction out of fear and it was not intentional. In fact it seemed like it was her who the Catina decided to protect. Everywhere Olivia went she saw the creature. That sort of freaked her out a little since she didn't even own a cat let alone like them very much. They were very cute and cuddlesome, but she didn't have the time they needed to have one.

"Relax I'm not going to harass you. I haven't seen you since the academy how have ya been?" he asked as they sat down at a near by table.

"Oh, you know getting into trouble, you know I left the military for four years." she informed him

"Yeah I heard about that." he said as he shoved food in his mouth." I heard you got pregnant and the guy dumped you when he found out."

"Did you also hear that he got court marshaled because he was my superior officer?" she questioned with a smirk

"No, really?" he asked

"Yeah the jerk had a wife and two kids." she told him as her eyes caught sight of Ronon sitting two tables away.

"Well, does he have anything to do with the kid now?" Lorne asked

"No, as far as he's concerned she's yours." she told him which promptly cause him to choke

"What?!" he asked confused

"Well, me and you were pretty tight in the academy so instead of telling that Kaylie was his I let him believe that she was yours." she told him softly

"Okay." Lorne said not sure if he liked the idea or not, but considering all the damage that was done to her reputation after she left to be a full time mom he didn't say anything.

"By the way she wrote you a letter." she said softly as she handed him a piece of paper with a picture in it.

"Aww, how old is she now?" he asked

"She'll be five next month." she told him as her eyes met Ronon's and she could swear the man was thinking of her naked.

"I haven't seen her in what a year?" he questioned as he saw a shade of pink grace her cheeks." Are you okay?"

"What?" she questioned thrown off guard

"You're face is turning pink I've never seen you blush before." he said a little bit confused as to why she was blushing.

"I don't blush you're imagining things." she said as she forced her eyes to drop from Ronon's. _Mental note to self stay away from Ronon Dex. _She instructed herself

"Okay whatever." he said as he grabbed his stuff" I gotta get back to work I'll see you later."

"Okay." she said as she finished up her food and was about to get up to throw it away when something wrapped around her ankles causing her to fall forward. Her tray hit the ground with a loud clank, but a pair of very well muscled arms stopped her from falling. Her eyes came up to meet Ronon's and her breath caught in her throat.

" Damn Mckay I told you to keep the fur ball away from her." She heard Sheppard's voice say

"I can't help it likes her for some odd reason." she heard Mckay's voice

"Are you okay?" Ronon asked as he looked into her eyes.

He had to admit he knew the effect he was having on her, but the fact that she kept fighting her attraction to him made this more fun. He felt the attraction the moment they met. In fact back on PS13 he remembered how while she slept her hand rested on his leg as she snuggled into his body. It took everything in him not to pull her to him then. Now it was different they were back on Atlantis and for some odd reason this 'ball of fur' as Sheppard call it seemed to be attached to her. Olivia's eyes locked with Ronon's and for one crazy second she forgot where they were. All she wanted to do was press her lips to his. As she thought this she realized being this close to Ronon Dex was too dangerous even for her. She began to try and extract herself from his strong arms.

"I'm fine." she said as she moved slightly from him, but not to far before the Catina rubbed against her legs. She looked down and picked it up by the scruff of it's neck" You little fur ball. Are you trying to kill me?" looking into the clear blueness of the creatures eyes she couldn't help, but like it." You're lucky I have a daughter who loves animals."

"You have a kid?" John questioned

"Yes, I do." was Olivia said as she gently held the creature to her and walked off.

Ronon filed away the fact that she had a child. Did it mean that she had someone she loved too? He made a vow to find out. There was something about this woman that made him lay awake at night thinking of her.


	4. A Mother's Worse Fear Comes To Reality

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or thing in SGA**_

**Chapter Four**

"Lt. Kingston there's a message for you that arrived on the Deadalus today." a young man said to her as he passed her in the hall.

"Thanks." she said thinking it was from Kaylie. She opened as she read it she nearly fall down." This can't be right." she ran back to the mess hall where Mckay was." Mkcay tell me this is not what I think it is!" her voice was full of fear.

"What's wrong?" John asked concerned as to why she looked like someone just stole her puppy.

"It's Goa'uld." Mckay said as Olivia snatched it out of his hand

"Is what I think it says true or did I miss read it?" she demanded frantically

"What the hell is going on here people?" John demanded in a more firmer voice

"It says here that..." Mckay stopped as his eyes met Olivia's" I'm so sorry."

"No, no." she cried as she turned into Ronon who was standing behind her.

"Someone tell me what's going now!" John furious for being ignored

"That son of a bitch has my little girl!" Olivia swore as she turned her tear streaked face to John's.

"Who?" John asked

"Ba'al he's here in this galaxy and he's got a friend" she stated as she showed john the letter.

"It's also wraith." Rodney stated

"What does it say?" Ronon asked he felt Olivia's fear as her eyes met his.

"It says that Ba'al as taken my daughter brought her here and apparently has come into contact with a wraith named Michael." Olivia's mind couldn't comprehend anything aside from the fact that a Goa'uld and wraith had her little girl.

"We'll get her back." John vowed

"Yeah, that's what the SGC says too, but they also tell me that they do not negociate." Tears streamed down her face.

"What does this Ba'al want?" Ronon asked

"What he's always wanted." Olivia stated" My life."

"You've encountered him before?" john questioned

"Yeah years ago. I shot him after he tried to kill me and wouldn't you know he thought I was a worthy prize." she stated

"I thought the SGC killed him." Rodney stated

"I thought so too, but obviously not because he has his hands on my little girl." fear like none she'd ever felt rushed through her.

"We should've killed Michael a **very** long time ago." Ronon stated bitterly as Olivia leaned against his chest and cried

"I'm going to do everything I can to find her." John promised as he left

"I hope he finds her before anything worse happens to her." Olivia said as she pushed away from Ronon" I've gotta do something to help."

"Come on I'll walk with you maybe something will come up." Ronon said as they followed John

Rodney scooped up the Catina and followed them.

Nearly ten hours later a message came through from Michael.

"Lt. Olivia Kingston I believe this beautiful human belongs to you." his voice said as Olivia saw Kaylie.

"Kaylie." Olivia whispered

"Mommy don't come get me!" Kaylie yelled as Ba'al picked her up" They're bad men."

"She really is a lot like you." Ba'al stated

"you leave her alone you son of a bitch or I swear I will kill you." Olivia didn't know how much longer she could take not having Kaylie with her

"Now, now that's no way to speak in front of a child." Michael said as Kaylie screamed in the back ground

"Let her go!" Olivia screamed

"We will in time." Michael stated

Just before the transmission went out she her little girl strapped to a table with what looked like an Iratus bug crawling on her.

"What the hell was that thing on my little girl?" Olivia asked her eyes flying to John's.

John hoped they would find her before Michael did his experiment on the little girl.

"It's an Iratus bug." Ronon bit out.

"Why would he put that thing on my little girl?" Olivia asked all the years of training she had flew out the window the second she read that letter now she was acting as only a mother could act. Her baby girl was in the hands of two very deadly beings.

"We will find her I promise you that." Lorne said as he came over to her.

"We were able to track the transmission." McKay said

"Where?" John asked

"They're back on PS13." Mckay stated as Catina went over to Olivia.

"Not now kittie." she said as her tears fell down.

"My teams ready to go sir." Lorne said to Sheppard.

"I'm going to." Olivia stated as she stood up

"No, you are not." Lorne said" Doctor's orders."

"The hell with what the doctor says that's my little girl out there." she said as she felt Ronon's hand rest on her shoulder

"She knows me I will bring her back." Lorne vowed

"Besides you'll be no good to them if you hurt yourself worse." John stated

"When you have my little girl in your arms I want the both of them dead." she said to Lorne

"My thoughts exactly." Ronon said

Lorne and his team left in search of Kaylie.

"You need to get some rest." Elizabeth said to her

"I want to sit here until my little girl comes back." Olivia said

Elizabeth said nothing more.

John gently touched her shoulder as he too waited. He refused to even think about what Michael might be doing to the little girl.

Ronon on the other hand was furious. He knew they should've killed Michael. He tried to warn them that this retro virus was not going to work. Now look what happened. Once a wraith always a wraith. He sat next to Olivia and held her hand. There wasn't much else he could do. He didn't know her well enough to know how to do anything other than sit with her as she faced what he knew was a mother's worse fear.


	5. Distractions and Kisses

_**A/N:**__ I have to say a very heartfelt thanks to all who've been reading this. I guess I'm not as rusty as I thought I was when I first started. You all Rock! _

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or thing in SGA**_

**Chapter Five**

" What's taking so damn long!" Olivia demanded as she stood up from the bench she was sitting on and began to pace around the room. Her and Ronon were sitting in a room away from everyone because after an hour of waiting with no response from Lorne or his team Olivia had gotten upset. So, for her sake and everyone else's John thought it would be good if she sat away from them.

"I'm sure they are all right." Teyla reassured her, but even she was worried. Something must have happened for it take this long.

"Teyla's right." Ronon said even as he him self felt that something was wrong.

"This not knowing is driving me insane!" she said in a frustrated tone as she walked out to the gate room and paced around in front of the gate." It feels like it's been a life time." a fresh stream of tears slid down her cheeks." Ba'al wouldn't hurt her he knows that without her he has no leverage." this was more to her self than anyone." Michael is the one that worries me."

"I've got an idea." Ronon said as he grabbed her hand" You need a distraction for a minute."

"I can't get distracted my little girl's life is on line here." Olivia said softly

"Here." Ronon said as he took out his ear piece and placed it in her ear." If anything should happen you'll be the first to know."

"Ronon's right it will do you some good to get some fresh air." Teyla said softly

"But..." Olivia went to protest, but John spoke up

"I'll make sure you're the first to know anything." John stated knowing she needed some air.

"Lorne's a good person and a great solider." Olivia stated trying to reassured herself.

"He's one of our best." Weir said softly

"I trust him with my life." John said

"Mainly since he's had to save it." Rodney piped in

"Rodney." John stated giving a look

"The slightest bit of information." Olivia's eyes met John's

"I'll let you know." he said

Reluctantly she let Ronon lead her out to the corridor.

"You are worried about Maj. Lorne's team as well." Teyla stated softly

"It's been almost two hours." John said as he looked at her.

Ronon lead Olivia to a balcony far above the city that stretched out toward the water. He walked up to the railing and stared into the water below.

"I came here when the wraith took me a second time and forced me back to my home." he started as Olivia came to stand beside him.

"I've heard about what the wraith did to you and your people." she said feeling sympathy for him." I've never had to fight a wraith before. The only thing I know is from what I've read or heard." her thoughts went to Kaylie she was only four years old she should not have to go through this. In part this was her fault. If she had killed Ba'al when she had the chance her little girl would not be here.

"They think of humans as food." he stopped as he realized she put her hand on her mouth. _Nice now she's going to be more worried_

"Michael's a wraith." she whispered

"I will not let anything happen to your daughter." Ronon vowed as he turned to face her. He saw fear and pain in the depths of her eyes.

"Why do you care so much about what happens to her?" she questioned as she looked into his eyes." You don't even know me or her."

"No one should ever be put in the position that you and your daughter have been." he told her" Besides I'd like to get to know you better."

"Ronon, you don't want to get mixed up with me." she stated as she turned from him and stared into the water" Not the jerk that got me pregnant wanted to get involved with me."

"I am not him." he said softly" you are a beautiful woman and when this is over. When you have your daughter back I'll be sure to tell you again."

"Right now all I can think about is her and how scared she is." she stated softly as she turned to face him

"I'll wait for you." he said as he leaned down and kissed her

"Lt. Kingston there's news." John said over the ear piece that was in her ear.

"We're on our way." she said as she pulled away from Ronon.

Both of them made their way back to the control room.


	6. Negotations Made and Broken

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or thing in SGA**_

**Chapter Six**

Olivia looked around hoping to see her little girl, but when she didn't her tear filled eyes went to John's.

"What's wrong?" Ronon asked knowing something wasn't right

"We've received another message." Elizabeth said

"What did it say?" Olivia asked anxious.

"We're about to hear now I thought you'd want to be here since I did promise you." John said softly

"Of course." she said as she waited for the transmission to come through.

"I believe these men belonged to you Col. Sheppard." Michael stated as they saw Lorne and his men.

"Oh my god." Olivia whispered

"You have an innocent little girl that does not need to be apart of this." Elizabeth stated hoping that they would let the little girl go.

"See, that's where you're wrong." Ba'al now stepped up in front of Michael" She's been apart of this from the beginning."

"What do you want?" Olivia asked

"It's quite simple." Ba'al said as he smirked at her" I'm willing to let your little girl go, but only if you take her place."

"We don't negociate." Elizabeth started to say, but Olivia spoke louder

"You let her and you can have me." Olivia said

"No." John, Elizabeth and Ronon all said together.

"With all do respect this is not a decision for you to make it's a mother's choice." she only hoped she could get him to free her baby and the others.

"It is my decision you're one of my people." John stated

"She's my daughter and that out rules even your orders."Olivia said

"I hoped you would see things my way." Ba'al said " Come here alone once you're through the gate I'll send your daughter back as well as these fine men here."

"All right, but you let them all come through."she said

"You first." Ba'al stated as the transmission ended.

"I won't let you do this." Ronon stated as he stood between her and the gate.

"Trust me." She said to him her eyes meeting his

"You have a plan." Teyla stated

"First my little girl, Lorne and his men come through that gate a live and unharmed." she said as looked at Ronon" Can I borrow your gun?"

He looked at her for a moment. Then reluctantly gave it to her

"Don't set it on stun." he said

"I wouldn't dream of it." she said as she smiled

"You've got a five minute head start after everyone's through the gate." John said

"Then I'm coming to get my gun back." Ronon stated

"Five minutes is all I'll need." she said as she walked toward the gate.

"Five minutes." John stated firmly

She went through the gate

"This si a bad idea." Ronon said

"Well, you gave her your gun." John said surprised that he did that since the thing seemed to be attached like a second arm.

"Hey come back here." Rodney yelled

The Catina ran toward the gate and followed Olivia through it.

"Well, I guess your cat is going to see if it has nine lives." John stated

"Great now I've lost another cat." Rodney said a little touch of sadness in his voice

"That is it's home planet." Teyla stated

"You think it has powers?" John questioned

"It is only an animal." Teyla informed him

"Well, I've seen stranger things." John stated

Teyla just looked at him

Ronon was getting impatient waiting.

"Hey, we've gotta stay put until Lorne, his men and Olivia's daughter comes back." John said stopping Ronon from going toward the gate.

As they stood there waiting the gate shut down.

"Something's not right." Ronon said as he looked at John

"Dail the gate again." Elizabeth ordered

"We can't something's wrong." the technician said

"Rodney what's going on?" John questioned

"The gate on PS13 seems to have shut down." Mckay said

"Well, I get that, but why?" John asked

"Maybe because it's a planet with the number thirteen I don't know." McKay snapped

"Well, you'd better figure out what happened soon." Ronon stated firmly

"Okay just give me a second." He said

"Olivia doesn't have a second." Ronon said


	7. A plan To Recreate And An Escape

_**A/N:**__ Thank you all so much for enjoying this story. I've been struggling with balancing everything in my life. I've moved in with my mom and now I'm looking for my own space. LOL. I love my family, but I'm so use to being on my own that it's driving me nuts being stuck here. Anyhow. I'm glad you guys like this story._

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or thing in SGA if I did I think there would be a lot more scenes with John and Ronon shirtless. **_

**Chapter Seven**

Olivia could tell something was not right even before the sharp pain in her neck. Before the sound of her daughter calling out to her. Before the darkness took over her and she hit the hard unforgiving ground.

"I'll take her you make sure that they are all secured their people will come for them." Ba'al said as he lifted Olivia up into his arms.

"What about my experiments?" Michael questioned not liking the fact that Ba'al was letting everyone, but Olivia go.

"You said you wanted to see what would come out of mixing wraith, human and goa'uld DNA." Ba'al said as he looked down into Olivia's face" She's a good solider she will be our greatest weapon."

"Do you not think her people will search for her?" Michael questioned suddenly unsure of all this.

"Are you second guessing this now?" Ba'al asked as they headed toward an aircraft

"Of course not it's just that she is human after all." Michael stated as he followed Ba'al on board

"Her people will think the wraith came down to get her." Ba'al stated laying Olivia down on a table.

"They won't stop searching for her." Michael said not liking how in control Ba'al was starting to sound

"By the time they find her it will be too late." Ba'al stated as he dialed the gate to another planet." She will either become their enemy or she'll be dead either way I get what I want."

"And what about what I want." Michael was angry now

"If she dies you'll have to get another test subject." Ba'al stated as they went through the gate.

The planet they arrived was beautiful. It had lush green grass with tall trees and different color flowers. It almost resembled a rain forest. A water fall could be heard not far away from where they now were headed. As they reached an under ground cove that lead deep into a secret room where Ba'al laid Olivia on a table she began to wake up. She felt sick like she ate something that didn't agree well. Her head was swimming. The one thing she was aware of was the sound of Ba'al's voice as he talked to Michael.

"I think we should've just taken the little girl that way I could watch my creature grew up and it will be trained from a young age." she heard Michael say.

"This woman here is of childbearing age she will be host to our creation." Ba'al said him nor Michael noticed Olivia was awake. Nor did they noticed her sneaking out.

Olivia had no idea where she was at or where she was going only that she was not going to be experimented on. She followed the cave until she saw sunlight. As she stepped out she could hear the sound of a water fall. She couldn't even think straight right now. What was used to knock her hadn't worn off completely. She made her way down a trail hoping to find the starget or help. She could hear Michael and Ba'al's voice in the distance behind her. Her heartbeat sped up as she ran faster. The trail she was going down suddenly disappeared and she found herself falling down a slope. The sound of the water fall was very close the slope she was on must have been the side of the water because the next thing she knew she was no longer sliding down the slope, but flying in the air.

"She won't survive the fall." Michael stated as he and Ba'al saw her go over the edge.

"I won't let the water take her even if she doesn't survive the fall we can still keep her body alive long enough to host our creations." Ba'al stated as he and Michael followed down the side of the water in search of Olivia's body.

"Her body will be to badly hurt to host anything." Michael grumbled as he followed Ba'al.

Ba'al's patients was wearing thin with this human like wraith. He turned on Michael and advanced on him. The two started fighting each on trying to get the upper hand, but not succeeding. It was then that Ba'al tossed Michael into the water below.

"Now survive that." Ba'al stated as he finally reached the edge of the water and searched for Olivia's body to avail. He cursed in his own language and was about to give up when he heard Michael's voice.

"I should've known better than to take you in." Michael shouted as him and Ba'al began to fight again.

Ba'al took out his gun and shot at Michael. This went on for awhile with each on shooting at the other until they heard the sound of the gate being opened. Thinking it was Olivia they both cursed and went toward the gate.

"I should've killed her a long time ago." Ba'al stated thinking now that Olivia was more trouble than she was worth.

"Why didn't you?" Michael questioned

"Because she stood up to me with such courage and conviction." Ba'al stated

"You're telling me you admire this human female?" Michael questioned in disgust

"What can I say she shot me and left me to die without a second thought." he stated

As they reached the gate they didn't see Olivia. They saw John, Teyla, and Ronon stepping through the gate. Ba'al took this moment to disappear, but Michael was not so lucky as Ronon shot him with his gun that he found laying where Olivia had fallen.

"Ronon we were supposed to ask him questions first then kill him." John stated

"Yeah I thought about that, but it didn't work out for me." Ronon said

A ship flew above them and took off.

"I suppose we are on our own now." Teyla stated

"Well get started people there's a lot of ground to cover." John said as he sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"What do you think will happen to her daughter?" Ronon questioned

"Without her mother there to run interference I don't know if she'll be there when we get back with Olivia." John said knowing that by now the SGC knew that Kaylie was returned as far as he could tell she was okay. Scared , but okay. He hoped that Lorne could keep them away from her until Olivia got back.


	8. The Rescue and The Return Home

_**Disclaimer: I don't anyone or thing in SGA**_

**Chapter Eight**

Olivia felt the hard sting of the water hit her as the sudden coldness almost took her breath away. All her years of training kicked in. She knew that Ba'al wouldn't give up on her just because she fell down into the water so she held her breath swimming until she could get on the other side of the water fall. She thought she was going to be pushed to the bottom by the force of the water as it pounded down on her underneath. Once she made it to behind the water fall which now acted like a cloak for her allowing her to see out, but no one to see in she pulled her self up onto a little cliff barely above the water. She was wet and freezing cold. She didn't know how much longer she could stay here, but as she felt like she was going to faint again she didn't want to risk the deep diving again. She hoped her daughter and Lorne were okay. Maybe John or Ronon found them. For all she knew they were on their way to save her now.

_How in the hell could Ba'al get that close to Kaylie? Why didn't the SGC tell me before they made here? Why wasn't Kaylie better protected? Where the hell was daddy at when all this was happening? Ifonly I'd stayed home this would not have happened. That son of a bitch would not have ever got his damn hands on my little girl!_ These questions and more ran through her brain as she sat on the cliff. She sighed and leaned back against the wet rock behind her. At least now that Ba'al and Michael were trying to kill each other they'd stay away from her for now. She was shaking now and knew she needed to get dry, but she didn't dare risk going out not until...

"Ronon?" she whispered as she saw him and John walking along the edge of the water. She thought maybe she was seeing things, but when Ronon looked toward the water fall she could almost swear he saw her as their eyes locked.

She couldn't hear what he said to John, but he was pointing at the water fall. If she couldn't hear them then there was no way they could hear her if she screamed. She had to try and make it to them. She though as she dropped into the water. She was still feeling weak and just when she thought she would drowned she felt someone grabbed her around the waist pulling her up toward the surface. When her head broke through the water's surface she opened her eyes and found her self starring into Ronon's.

"I knew you saw me." she whispered as she touched his face. She was so cold she wasn't sure if he was real or a dream.

"You're safe now." he said as he swam toward the edge of the water with her close to his body. He didn't know how she managed to get past the water fall, but the second he saw her figure barely through the water he knew something was wrong with her just by the way she sat against the back of the water fall. Now that he could see her clearly he knew he was right.

"My god, Olivia." John stated as he helped Ronon get her out of the water." Is she alive?"

"Yes, but she'd not well." Ronon said as they laid her down on the ground.

"Here put this around her it will keep her warm." Teyla said as she gave him her coat that she wore.

"How did she survive this?" john questioned as he saw Ronon pull Olivia tightly against his body.

"I don't know, but we need to get her back to Atlantis." Ronon stated

"Kaylie." Olivia whispered as she turned her face toward Ronon her eyes opened and she smiled at him

"Olivia we're taking you to see Kaylie." John said as Ronon lifted her up into his arms.

"I-is s-she o-kay?" Olivia asked her voice barely above a whisper

"She's fine just misses you." John said as they made their way to gate." Atlantis this is Sheppard we're going to need medical assistance I'm bringing Lt. Olivia Kingston back."

'They're waiting for you.' Elizabeth said

When they came through the gate Olivia had passed back out, but not before she mumble something about being fused together with Ronon.

"What did she say?" McKay asked

"She delirious how should I know." Ronon stated as he reluctantly placed her on the stretcher and followed them to the infirmary.

"Where's the kid?" John asked as he walked up to Elizabeth

"They've already taken her back home." Elizabeth stated almost regrettably.

"They couldn't even wait to let her see the little girl." John said feeling bad for Olivia.

"They said the less time she spent here the better she'd be." she told him

"How are they going to keep a five year old little girl from telling everyone what she saw?" John questioned

"I don't know, but I was told that Dr. Daniel Jackson will be taking care of her since him and Olivia were close friends before she came here." she said

"She's going to be pissed when she recovers." John said with a sigh

"I know." Elizabeth said

"She's going to have to go home to see her." John said

"Yes, she is." Elizabeth stated

"Ronon's going to want to go with her." John said

"Then you'll just have to make sure they both come back in one piece." Elizabeth said as she walked off leaving him standing where he was.

"Yay I get to go home, but only to babysitting." he said to his self as he went to the infirmary to fill Ronon in on what was going to happen.

Why did all the girls here fall for Ronon? He considered his self relatively good looking. Then again he wasn't interested in anyone here so it didn't really bother him all that much. He'd have to show Ronon around when they got to earth. He also had to make sure that no one was to know that Ronon was interested in Olivia. He really didn't want to deal with the I.O.A.


	9. Waking Up With Your Daughter Is Ruff

**A/N:**_ Thank you all so much for enjoying my stories I have to apologize up front if I haven't thanked you personally. I'm trying. Sorry it took so long to post this up, but now not only I'm I getting a new place, but I'm looking for a job. Oh the joys of RL! LOL. Anywho enjoy this. Thanks again you all rock!_

_**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own anyone or thing in SGA.**_

**Chapter Nine**

Olivia woke up to the sound of voices. They were soft and sounded far away. She thought for a second maybe she was dreaming them. For a second she thought she was still being held captive, but then she remembered the water fall she'd gotten away._ Where am I? Am I dreaming? _Her eyes opened softly to bright light she closed them against the harshness of it. Then she opened them again and saw a woman standing over her. Then she saw Col. Sheppard, and Dr. Weir. She'd been rescued. She tried to sit up, but a sharp jolt of pain shot through her body like it was fire. She hissed as she lay perfectly still.

"Owe." her voice was hoarse, but you could still hear the pain.

"Relax you've been through a lot and you're very lucky that Ronon found you when he did." Dr. Keller stated

"Ronon?" she whispered softly

"Yes, he risked his own life to save yours." Dr. Weir stated

"Is he okay?" she questioned almost afraid of the answer

"He's tough." John stated as he came over to her" He was actually by your side until just a few minutes ago."

"Really? Why?" she asked curious as to why Ronon cared so much about how she was doing when he didn't even know her.

"Yes, he did and you'll have to ask him why." John stated as he thought about what he was going to tell her about her daughter.

"You gave us all quite a scare." Elizabeth said relived she was okay

"Sorry I'll try better next time." she said as she remembered her daughter" Kaylie is she okay? Where is she I want to see her?"

"You will." John said as he looked at Elizabeth" You're going home."

"When?" she asked

"As soon as you get the okay from Dr. Keller" Dr. Weir stated

"Where's Kaylie she must be so scared?" She questioned needing to see her daughter

"She was sent home as soon as she was returned." Dr. Weir reluctantly told her bracing her self for the angry accusations

"What?" anger flashed in her eyes and she suddenly knew what a mother lioness felt when her cubs where in danger." It was the SGC's fault that Ba'al got his hands on my little girl and don't you dare try to tell me that they didn't know. Ba'al doesn't make a move on earth without them knowing first. I hold them personally responsible for any long term effects this experience might have on my little girl." she stopped as she felt another sharp jolt of pain." I want to go home immediately I am her mother she needs me."

"You will, but right now you'll do no one any good." Elizabeth stated softly

"You're not a parent you don't understand what I was going through. The whole time Ba'al and Michael held my little girl seeing an Iratus bug on her." a tear slid down her cheeks." Dr. Weir I don't blame you at all because you had no way of knowing, but I do blame the SGC. They didn't even let me see her. The last time she saw me was when I came through the gate and got struck with a dart that made me fall to the ground. I could hear her screaming for me."

"She's with Daniel Jackson." Elizabeth informed her hoping it would ease her fears

"That's good at least he will protect her." she said feeling miffed, but a little more at ease at least Daniel had her.

"We should go so that you could get some rest." Elizabeth stated softly

"Yeah, no I'm not getting any rest I'm to anxious about going home." she smiled

"You're not going alone." John stated as he sat next to her.

"I'm going to go I have somethings to get done." Elizabeth stated as she left the two alone

"Who's going with me? Lorne?" she asked

"No, he's not going with you." he said" Me, and Ronon's going with you."

"Ronon going to earth?" she questioned

"Yeah, I figured it's the least we could do since he did risk his life to save yours and he did sit by your side. You've been in and out for days now." he informed her

"Geez." she whispered" I wonder why he did all of that when he doesn't even know me?"

"Well, I'm no expert, but do you really have to wonder." he stated softly

"Are you saying that he likes me?" she asked almost hopeful

"I'm just saying that there's something there." he said" You get some rest I need to go."

"Hey, when you see Ronon tell him I said thank you." she told him

"How about you tell him yourself." he said as he left.

Olivia was excited about going home, but even more excited that Ronon was interested in her. It had been a long time since she had a man in her life. She was always so careful because of Kaylie. She couldn't afford to let a guy in her life let Kaylie get attached to them and then have them leave. She couldn't do that to herself or her daughter.


	10. Going home

_**A/N:**__ This chapter does a little cross over with SG1. _

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or thing in SGA**_

**Chapter Ten**

John and Ronon walked over to Olivia who stood impatiently waiting for the gate to open. Dr. Keller made her promise to take it easy it was the only way she could go home. Once they reached her side Olivia turned to them curiously.

"Where's the Catina I haven't seen her around nor has she been under my feet making fall down stairs or into unsuspecting arms." she questioned

"Oh, there's good story behind her." John said as he smiled it was good to have Olivia smiling.

"Well, what's the story?" she questioned

"The Catina was actually an ancient who was ascended, but gave it up to save your life." he stated as he so the shock in her eyes.

"Okay I'm confused." she said curiously

"Well, her coming back with us was no accident she knew you would be in danger." he said" She took the Catina's form to get close to you. When you went to save your daughter she went after you in fact if it hadn't been for her we wouldn't found you when we did. She took human form long enough to tell us where you were." he informed her

"Wow, now I'm sorry I was so mean to her before." she said softly" I even threatened her a few times."

"Yeah, well she didn't hold any of it against you." John said

"I'm really touched that she would give up ascension to save my life." she said softly

"Yeah, she also said something about time for you to see what's right in your face." he stated

"Hmm, wonder what that means." it wasn't a questioned because she knew what it meant.

Her eyes met Ronon's briefly as the gate opened.

"Well, people this would be our stop." John said" I'll advise you to keep your hands, feet and any other parts of you inside."

Olivia felt Ronon's hand on the smile of her back. It was actually comforting. John went through then, Olivia and Ronon. Once on the other side Olivia laid into Gen. Landry. She accused the SGC of being irresponsible. Reckless and that if she were to do what they did she'd be court marshaled or still be scrubbing the floors with a tooth brush. Before she could finish John stepped in trying to get her to calm down when that didn't work Ronon just walked right up to her and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Ronon Dex you put me down now!" she shouted at him as he walked out of the gate room" This is not how we handle things here! We have rules you know!" she hit his back, but that only proved to hurt her hands.

"Well, I like the big guy already."

"She's a little upset." John said softly as he went after Ronon.

"Sir with all do respect, you know she's right." Sam stated softly." We knew what Ba'al was planning."

"Yeah, we just didn't believe that he would actually do it." he said knowing how Olivia felt. If he had been in her shoes he would've killed Ba'al and Michael for daring to touch his daughter. Then to have her taken away before she even got a chance to see her. Yeah she definitely had a right to say all the things she did. He turned and left his people alone.

"Well, that went rather well." Vala stated

"Indeed it did." Te'al said

In the infirmary Olivia could be heard all down the hall yelling at Ronon to put her down. Ronon sat her down on an exam table as she glared at him very angrily. Dr. Lam checked each one of them over throughly then gave them a clean bill of health.

"For the record I do not like being man handled." Olivia stated as her eyes met his.

"For the record you were very close to pissing off your commanding officer." Ronon said

"Do you think I really care after all they let my daughter go through." she looked at him and sighed" I've gotta go see my little girl I'll meet up with two for dinner say around eight."

"Yeah we'll see you then." John said as she left.

"I will never understand the women from here." Ronon said to John.

"That makes two of us." John said as the two walked off

"I only meant to keep her from scrubbing the floors or being shot." Ronon stated

"Well, I don't think he would've shot her." John said

"On Sateda she would've been shot on the spot." he informed John

"We don't work like that, but you're right she could've got into a lot of trouble." John said" Then again she did have every right to say all the things she did."

"After what they did and let happen I have a good mind to kill them all myself for cause such hurt and sadness to her." Ronon stated

"Yeah, it doesn't work like that around here." john said as they got onto an elevator.

Whatever would happened would happened for now they had peace. Olivia met up with Daniel who told her that the SGC wiped the events that happened out of her daughter's head. Olivia was pissed, but thankful that her daughter would never remember what had happened. She wanted her to live a happy life free of worry. She was only five and had the rest of her life ahead of her. After lots of hugs and kisses Olivia tucked Kaylie in. Long after Kaylie was sound asleep Olivia sat by her side watching her sleep. She had at least an hour before she had to meet John and Ronon right now she just wanted to gaze at her beautiful daughter while she slept. It was so nice having her back home. This was what made life worth living.


	11. Kiss Of Truth

_**A/N:**__Thanks for all the reviews. I'm thrilled that you all enjoy my work. So, once I got started updating I started getting ideas for other stories. I'm going to finish the ones I got here first. Enjoy these chapters._

_**Disclaimer:**__** I still don't own anyone or thing in SGA**_

**Chapter Eleven**

After having dinner they decided to go for some drinks. Olivia had to get back home before Kaylie went to preschool so she didn't drink too much. It was nice to see the guys loosen up and relax. No threat of wraith or Ba'al here now. After a while Olivia said her goodbyes as she walked out to her car she heard footsteps behind her. When she turned around she saw that it was Ronon. He wore a nice button up white shirt with some black jeans. _Must be some of John's clothes. _She smiled at him and for the first time since they met she really took him in. He was gorgeous. Not just his looks, but everything about this man was gorgeous. Her eyes met his as he stopped just in front of her.

"You shouldn't be out here in the dark alone." he said as they walked toward her car.

"Neither should you looking as good as you do some woman might take advantage of you." she joked as they stopped by her car.

"That won't happen." he said it with such certainty that Olivia couldn't help, but smile.

"This is a pretty decent place so I'm sure it won't happen to me either." she smiled.

Her back was to her door and he stood on the side of her leaning gently against her car. She watched him intently as they stood there side by side in silence for a moment. She could see the wheels turning in that beautiful head of his, but he wasn't sure if he should voice anything.

"How is Kaylie?" he asked politely

"She's good, um she doesn't remember what happened." she said as her eyes dropped from his profile to the ground. She had admit she was really starting to fall for him. She had to consider Kaylie's feelings in all this.

"Yeah Sheppard told me that they wiped it from her memory." he said as he brought his eyes to her face.

She wasn't in a uniform tonight she wore a pair of jeans and a pink shirt. Her hair was straight hanging loosely around her shoulders and she wore very little make up. She was beautiful. He couldn't help, but to reach out and touch her face. When he did she turned to him slightly her eyes coming up to meet his. He wasn't sure who moved first her or him, but the one thing he was sure of was that their lips met in the middle. His lips coaxed hers open as he slid his tongue inside the warm, wetness of her mouth. His arms wrapped around her body crushing her to him as her hands came up to the back of his neck pulling his down closer to hers. It was a deep passion filled kissed that left no room for doubt about how the other felt. Ronon lifted his head first as he watched the play of emotion across her face. Her lips were swollen from his kiss and her eyes had darkened with desire. He knew that if he hadn't stopped kissing her that he would've ripped off her clothes and laid her on the hard ground beneath them. She deserved better than that. He could wait until she was ready. Which judging by the look in her eyes she was more than ready.

"Um, I should get back to Kaylie." she almost stumbled over her words as she tried to regain some sort of control of her emotions. Ronon's kiss really brought to life old buried feelings. She wanted him so bad right now that she could taste it.

"Yeah, and I shouldn't leave Sheppard alone to long." Ronon said as he noticed her state. He was glad that his kiss had some effect on her.

As she opened her door she turned to Ronon and smiled softly at him.

"You should come by tomorrow." she knew it sounded weak even to her ears, but she couldn't very well say 'take me now I want you' she would go through a process with him by getting to know him better. Then she could have sex with him.

"Sheppard was talking about some carnival with a Ferris wheel." he said a little unsure as to what it was all about.

"Oh that's right I forgot about that. Kaylie wants to go." she said softly as she sat down in her seat.

"I'll tell Sheppard to stop and pick you two up." he said not wanting her to go, but understanding she had a daughter to get home to.

"I'd like that." she said as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Me too." he said as he lifted his head.

"We're playing with fire." she muttered to him

"It's nice isn't it." he stated as he saw her smile.

"You are so bad." she laughed softly. _But you love every second of it. _

"You could be bad with me." he suggested as he cupped the back of her head

"You do tempt me so much, but I do have a daughter who has to get up early in the morning." she said in wistful voice

"I could come with you." he said knowing she wouldn't let him, but he had to try.

"I tell you what talk to me after you've met Kaylie and maybe things will work out for us both." she said

Ronon didn't say anything he just shut her door and watched her drive off. He knew she was afraid to let him get close to her because of her daughter, but he also knew that she wanted him. He was not naturally a patient man, but with her he would be as patient as she needed. She was worth it. He walked back into the bar seeing Sheppard with a pretty blond woman. Sheppard looked over at him as he sat down. He could tell he wanted to ask him what took so long, but he already guessed it. Sheppard laughed and told the blonde who Ronon now knew to be a waitress to get some shots.

"You know now I'm going to have baby sit you too because the SGC won't like it." John said

"Well, what they don't know what hurt anyone." Ronon said as their shots arrived.

"To taking a risk and reaping the rewards." John toasted as they downed their shot.

It was late when they finally left because neither one was sober John got them a cab. All the way back Ronon thought about how warm and inviting Olivia's lips were. She was a woman who needed to be kissed often. As long as he was around her he would do just that.


	12. Carnivals and Sex

**A/N:**_ It's taking me a long time to update this I know, but I don't have internet at my place yet so whenever I'm over my mom's place I have to use hers. Anyhow I hope you guys are still reading this._

_**Disclaimer: I don't anyone or thing in SGA**_

**Chapter Twelve**

"Mommy I want to ride that ride!" Kaylie said excitedly as she pulled on Olivia's hand taking her to this roller coaster.

"Hang on sweetheart we have to let John and Ronon catch up before we lose them." Olivia said softly to her daughter.

She was glad Ronon talked her into coming. Kaylie was having a blast and she was seeing how much Kaylie liked Ronon. Truth was she her self was a blast. It was like she was sixteen again and being out with her crush. She was filled with excitement.

"Mommy is he going to be my new daddy?" Kaylie asked softly as Olivia knelt down to her

"Oh, baby don't worry about that. He's just a good friend of mommy's that's all." Olivia said softly as she smiled

"Well, I like him and he should be my new daddy." Kaylie said pointedly" I go ask him now." before Olivia could do anything Kaylie sprinted off to Ronon and John.

"Kaylie!" Olivia shouted as she ran after her.

It was to late Kaylie was in Ronon's arms and both John and Ronon were smiling at her. _Kids said the darnest things didn't they_ she though as she walked over to them.

"Mommy it's okay he like us too." Kaylie said oblivious to her mother's uneasiness.

"She likes you a lot apparently." Olivia said knowing if it weren't so dark her cheeks would be red right now.

"Well, the feeling is mutual." Ronon said as they walked on toward the roller coaster that Kaylie wanted to ride.

They stood there and watched her on the roller coaster.

"You know it's a good thing she doesn't remember what happened to her." John said softly as he watched the little girl laughing with her little hands in the air.

"I know, she has this zest for life that I would've hated for her to lose." Olivia said as she felt Ronon put his hand around her waist. She smiled up at him and leaned closer to him.

"She's like her mother." Ronon said softly

"Well, let's hope she doesn't take to much after me." Olivia said as Kaylie got off the ride and came over to them.

Instead of going to her mother she went to Ronon.

"Mommy did you see me I wasn't scared." Kaylie beamed excited as she looked into Ronon's eyes." I want to be brave like you."

Olivia and john just laughed as Ronon whispered something in Kaylie's ear that made her laugh. After a few more rides it was getting late so they all headed home. They dropped Olivia and Kaylie off then left. Olivia had just tucked a sleeping Kaylie into bed and was about to get ready her self when she heard a knock at her door. She threw on a rob and went to answer it. She smiled when she saw Ronon.

"Hey what are you doing here?" she asked looking to see if John was around, but he wasn't" How did you get here?"

"I walked." he said as she moved aside to let him." I told Kaylie I'd come by."

"You did." Olivia said softly

"Yeah." he said as they walked up to Kaylie's room.

Kaylie sat up when Ronon walked into the room.

"I knew you would come by." she said excitedly

"I told you I would." he said as he rubbed her head

"Mommy can Ronon stay the night please." Kaylie's eyes pleaded with her mommy

"Oh, um, he's stay with John remember. Besides there's no room here." Olivia would've laughed if it were anyone else, but her in this situation.

"He could sleep on the floor or in your bed." Kaylie suggested

"You need to go back to sleep we'll talk about it in the morning." Olivia said as she kissed her daughter.

Ronon kissed Kaylie's head as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

"I'm sorry she likes a lot and thinks that you can be her new daddy." Olivia said to Ronon as they walked into the kitchen.

"She's just a kid it's okay." he said to her

"I can't believe we're leaving with in a week." she said softly

"I kind of like it here, but I can't leave Atlantis as long as the wraith are still there." Ronon said as came to stop in front of her.

"You want something to drink?" she asked as she looked up into his eyes.

"Yeah." he said as he kissed her

She didn't even pretend that she was shocked about this she just accepted his kiss by giving him one of her own. He lifted her up on the counter resting his hands on either side of her hips. She opened her lips to his questing tongue. It was like magic. She felt all sorts of sensations go through her body. Ronon pulled back from her

"I've waited long enough for this tell me you don't want me and I'll walk away." he demanded of her

"I can't." she said breathing hard from his kiss.

He lifted her up into his arms

"Tell me where your room is." he said as she pointed it out to him.

Once inside no words were spoken as he placed her on her bed. Passion filled kisses were exchanged as clothing was removed. Hot caresses and a trail of fiery kisses from Olivia's mouth to her naked breast. When Ronon took her nipple into his mouth she placed her hands in his hair anchoring his head to her breast. She was panting and thought she would exploded from the sheer pleasure of this. She pulled his head away and looked into his eyes.

"I need you inside of me now." she said huskily

"Soon." he said as he continued his relentless torture on her breast then moved lower as he placed a hot trail of kisses on her stomach and upper thighs.

She squirmed beneath his sweet torture as she pleaded with her body for him to hurry. His lips came back up to hers as he grabbed her hips and finally gave her what she wanted. Her nails bit into the flesh of his back as he thrust deeper inside of her. Olivia knew there was no going back for them now. She tasted paradise and didn't want to give it back right now. It was too good. Too intoxicating. When she finally reached her release Ronon wasn't far behind her. He pulled the covers over them both as she snuggled into his embrace.

"I guess you're staying the night." Olivia laughed

"In your bed." he said as he inhaled the scent of her hair.

They both fell asleep with Olivia making a mental note to get up before anyone so that Kaylie wouldn't find them naked in bed together. For now she was going to snuggle into the warm of Ronon's body.


	13. A tearfulGoodbye

**A/N:**_ Wow it's been a long time since I last updated. RL got busy. So, I'm glad to see everyone still enjoying this or at least I hope you are. I'm almost done with this story I just have to work out some kinks to it. Anywho... enjoy these next few chapters._

**Disclaimer:**_** No, I still don't own anyone or thing from SGA**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

A week later found Olivia saying bye to her daughter. Most of the tears shed was Olivia's. Kaylie was just sad to see Ronon leave. She'd became really attached to him which startled Olivia. Ronon on the other hand was oblivious to the fact that this little girl who wrapped her tiny arms around his neck really did want him to be her new daddy.

"When you and mommy come back you can stay with us." Kaylie said to him as he sat her down on the ground.

"Sweetie I think Ronon has to stay in his own home. Remember I told you he doesn't live here he lives a long ways away from here." Olivia reminded her daughter.

"I know, but he can move here." Kaylie in all her innocence was completely oblivious to her mother's uncomfortableness.

"I tell you what after I get done with taking care of things I have to do I'll come find you." Ronon said to her

Olivia kissed her head as she reluctantly left her daughter.

Once they were back on Atlantis Olivia was sitting in the rec room thinking about everything that had happen to bring her to this point. _Ba'al is still out there somewhere he could get to my little girl again. _She worried as she sighed heavily. Then there was Ronon. Things were complicated enough, but now that they had slept together it's was worse._ What was I thinking?_ She put her hands on her head. _I wasn't thinking for once I was just feeling. _ Ronon walked in and looked at her. He smiled and she returned it. Neither one said anything they just sat there next to each other. John came in and was fixing his self a cup of coffee when suddenly Olivia could not take the silence anymore.

"I can't take this anymore we had sex it was great, but it doesn't have to be so damn awkward now." her sudden outburst startled John who spilled his coffee and burned his self.

"Damn it." He swore as he attempted to clean up his mess" Did you have to shout?"

"Sorry." she apologized, but had to smile at the absurdity

"I wasn't sure you wanted to talk after everything." Ronon said to her

"I was thinking you just wanted sex and that was all." she said to him

"You guys could have this conversation some place more private." John said to them

"That's not what I wanted, but you were so distant." Ronon said ignoring John for the moment.

"Because I saw how Kaylie acted with you and we live in two different galaxies I can't hurt her anymore." Olivia said to him

"Then both of you can move here." Ronon said to her

"It's not that simple." Both her and John said at the same time.

Olivia looked at John.

"What?" he shrugged as he sat down to take a sip of his coffee

"Maybe this is not the best place for this conversation." Olivia said

"We'll figure something out." Ronon said softly

"You don't get it. I can not afford to be distracted right now." she told him" What happened between us was great, but now we're back at work it's over and done with." she walked out before she lost her nerve.

"Did I miss something?" Ronon questioned John

"It's women they get like this some things." John said" She'll come around just give her time."

"Why can't she just move Kaylie and herself here?" Ronon asked as he sat down

"Because there's a lot of red tape she'd have to go through." John said to him"This is more than just sex isn't it buddy?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure what. I just know that being with her and Kaylie felt like home to me in an odd type of way." Ronon said to him

"It's what every man wants deep down inside." he said" A family. A place to call home."

"I never thought I'd have that again." Ronon said

"She's thinking like a mother right now she has to consider her child before she considers her self." John said not sure if he was making any sense, but it seemed like the right thing to say.

"Thanks for the talk, but I need to walk." Ronon said as he left.

His first thought was to find Olivia and tell her that everything would work itself out. Then he thought about john saying she needed time. Maybe giving her space right now was the best thing he could do. He just hoped that she would find her way back to him even if it was only for a little while. He didn't understand what he was feeling he just knew that if she were to just leave he would miss her deeply. She filled a void in his life that no one could feel after Melena. Being on Earth with her and Kaylie was nice. It was the first time he had really found peace.


	14. Thinking About Things

**Disclaimer:**_** I still don't own anyone or thing from SGA**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Elizabeth gave John and his crew three days off. On their last day Olivia was sitting on one of the many balconies just staring into the beautiful blue ocean. Being back on Atlantis was a bitter sweet feeling for her. Being here meant she had to leave her daughter behind. It also meant that she could get back to work. The sooner that happened the less time she'd have to think of Ronon. When they were on Earth she was frightened at how much Kaylie adored him. That was a problem since he lived here and she lived there. It wasn't like it was a different country. _No, I had to fall for a guy that from a different galaxy!_

As she sat there watching the sun set over the water she considered life with Ronon. No doubt he could keep both her and Kaylie safe. _Could I just walk away from everything I have back home to be with a man I barely know? _She thought as she sat there. This was why she didn't want to get involved with anyone. It was easier when all she had to worry about was Kaylie's happiness and safety. She knew this feeling all to well. Ronon Dex was getting to her.

"Hey I've looked everywhere for you." John's voice broke through her thoughts

"Aww, I'm touched you went through so much trouble." the sarcasm was clear as he sat next to her." Do you ever think about your life after you leave here?"

"Yeah, all the time." he said softly as he stared into the water

"Why did you come find me?" she questioned

"Well, you're my favorite Lieutenant." he gave her a side ways glance

"When do we leave?" she questioned with a smile her eyes still fixed on the water

"Aren't we the eager beaver." he teased

"Just ready to get back to work." she said to him

"We leave first thing in the morning." he said to her

"I'll be there." she said

"I'm counting on it." he said to her as he stood up

"I'm worried about Kaylie." she spoke so softly she wasn't sure he even heard her, but when he sat back down next to her she knew he did.

"I'm not surprised she went through a horrible ordeal, but she's safe now." he reassured her

"Ba'al is still out there." she stated" He got to her once who's to say he won't do it again."

"Daniel won't let that happen." he said

"You can't be sure of that." her eyes met his and he saw the fear and pain in their depths.

"Yes, I can." he told her" If you want I can call in some favors and have someone keep an eye on her."

"Thanks, but you're right." she dismissed it." Daniel's been up against Ba'al before there's no one better to protect her."

"That still doesn't stop you from worrying does it?" he questioned

" I'm a mother of course I'm going to worry." she said to him" she doesn't remember what happened to her, but I do."

"I won't let that happen again." he said to her

"My first instinct is to hunt Ba'al down and kill him myself." she said to him

"You know you can't do that." John said to her

"I know, but I can think about it can't I.?" she smiled

"Sure just like I think about killing all the wraith and how much better life here would be." he said to her

"We'd be bored." she said

"Yeah we would, but we'd be safer." he said

"Until another more deadly enemy came along." she said to him

"Yeah." he looked at her and saw her relax for a moment.

"Thanks for talking to me." she said to him

"Hey, I have to make sure my favorite Lieutenant is okay for work in the morning." he said as they both stood up

"So, that was all this little chat was about, you making sure I'm okay to go on this mission?" she teased him

"Yeah, otherwise I'd be stuck with Rodney and Ronon bickering." he said

"Oh, poor you." she laughed as they walked down a hall.

"Things will get better." he said as he left her alone.

She laughed and shook her head. As she went to her quarters she sighed as she thought about what it would be like to come in here and Ronon be here. Naked waiting for her. _Stop it Olivia! _She told herself as she went to take a shower. As she was getting ready for bed she made her decision about Ronon.


	15. Witches And Starting Over

**Disclaimer:**_** I still don't own anyone or thing in SGA**_

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Owe, Damn it McKay watch it!" John swore as a limb Rodney held smacked him in the face.

"It slipped." Rodney said as John stepped in front of him.

Olivia was behind Teyla who was now behind Rodney. That left Ronon behind Olivia. She saw the scene ahead of her and had to laugh. Her amusement was short lived after she fell into the ground.

"Damn." Ronon swore" Olivia here grab my hand you're okay."

"That's easy for you to say you're not hanging from the side of the ground." she said to him as she stretched her arm out to reach his.

"I got you." he said as he pulled her up.

His grip on her arm hurt, but it was better than the alternative. As he pulled her up to safety she landed on top of him.

"Wow this could be very awkward." she said as she smiled at him

"Are you okay?" John as he helped her up to her feet.

"Yeah I'm good." she said as she saw a village that looked like something out of the seventeenth century.

As they continued to walk the towns people all stared at them. Suddenly everyone ran inside their homes. It was like they were afraid. Olivia who now stood beside Ronon looked up at him with a smirk.

"You frightened them." she teased

"No, I think you did with all you're girly screaming back there." he said as he grabbed her ass.

"Hey that's private property mister." she whispered to him

"I know that's why I like it." he teased her

"Are you flirting with me Mr. Dex?" she laughed

"Hey you two keep quite." McKay said" Something scared these people and here we are standing here like sitting ducks."

"Ya think McKay." Olivia said as and older looking man with a long black coat and beard came up to them.

"I am Omheih." he said to them

"Hi, I'm Lt. Col. John Sheppard. This is Dr. Rodney McKay. Lt. Olivia Kingston. Teyla, and Ronon" John introduced everyone

"You'll have to excuse our cautiousness , but we do not get visitors." he told them" Where did you come from?"

"The star gate." Olivia said to him

"The big ring over there." Rodney stated when the man looked at Olivia funny

"Look, papa a witch!" A little red headed girl said as she came over to them

"What? Oh, no, I'm not a witch." Olivia stated

"She's talking about the other woman." Omheih said to her

"Teyla's no witch." John said

"She's different from the rest of you she must be." A little blond haired girl said

"Oh, I read about this sort of thing in the Salem Witch hunts." Olivia whispered to John

"Yeah I read that in school too." he said to her

"Really they had it back then?" she laughed

"How old do you think I am?" he questioned

She just shrugged.

"I assure you I am no witch." Teyla said to them seriously

"She's right she's not." Rodney confirmed

"Perhaps you've all been bewitched." Omheih said to them

"Look, there's no bewitching here." Olivia said as she placed her self in front of Teyla

"You would not know if you were." he said to her

"Col. Sheppard I think it's about time we left." Teyla said

"Oh, you misunderstood our intentions we adore witches here." Omheih said to them.

"Uhuh sure." Olivia said to him not believing him

"It's true we do." more people came out of hiding.

"Okay is anyone else feeling a bit odd here?" Rodney questioned

After talking with the town's people it was quite clear that they in fact did adore witches. Teyla was treated like royalty. Olivia was sitting outside looking up at the beautiful moon when Ronon came to sit by her. He didn't say anything he just sat there next to her.

"You know it works better when you actually talk to me." she said to him

"I didn't want to break the moment." he told her softly

"Look about everything that's been going on." she started, but he interrupted her

"Let's start over fresh." he suggested

"Okay sounds like a plan." she said

They sat there for a long time just talking about different things and enjoying each other's company. Whatever was going to happen would. Right now they were laughing.


	16. Just Feeling

**A/N:**_ So, I'm trying my hardest to get this updated more quickly, but it's hard with rl. Anyhow I hope you guys like this chapter._

**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own anyone or thing in SGA**_

**Chapter Sixteen**

After returning from their mission Ronon and Olivia went their own separate ways to clean up. Sometime in the dead of night Olivia found herself restless. She got up and walked toward an abandon part of the city. It had huge balcony that over looked the ocean. It was beautiful. She wished she could take a picture of it and let Kaylie see it, but she knew she couldn't. She sighed deeply. Kaylie had been on her mind a lot lately and the offer that John gave her was sounding so good right now. She knew she had to trust Daniel, but it was hard. Ba'al had gotten to her little girl once before with ease she was scared to death he'd do it again.

"Hey." Ronon's deep voice came from behind her

"Hey yourself." she said to him as he sat next to her.

"You couldn't sleep either I see." he said to her

"I can't help, but to wonder about Kaylie's safety." she said to him as he placed his arm behind her back.

"You left her with that doctor friend of yours right?" he asked her

"You mean Daniel, yeah." she said to him

"You trust him right?" he asked her

"With my life." she said to him

"Then trust him with your daughter's life as well." Ronon said to her as she leaned her head on his shoulder

"I do. I just can't help, but to worry about her." she said softly to him. _This is nice sitting here with the sound of the water beneath us. My head on his shoulder. His arms around me. I could get use to this._

"I have an idea." he said as he stood up and pulled her to her feet.

"Um, okay what is it?" she asked curiously

"Let's go to the main land and have a picnic." he suggested

"Somehow you don't strike me as the' Let's have a picnic' type of person." she laughed as he pulled her into the hall way.

"I'm not, but Sheppard once told me that it's what you do back on your home planet to relax." he said to her. _Besides this well give us some alone time and maybe I could get to know her better. _

"You think Weir will let us go?" she asked

"Why wouldn't she?" he countered as they walked toward John's room." You're stressed out about your daughter and this will clear your head so you can be better help to us."

"Yeah, you're right I don't see why she would say no." she said as John's doors opened.

"Hey you two, what can I do for you?" John asked as he moved to let them in.

"Um, first put on a shirt." Olivia said as she shielded her eyes from the sight of a shirtless John who was her commanding officer.

"Well, it's your own fault coming in here while I'm trying to sleep, but if it'll make you feel better." he said as he pulled on a t shirt." There happy."

Olivia smiled at him.

"Sheppard she needs to relax." Ronon said

"So, you bring her here to my room to relax." John stated confused as to why they were really here.

"No, I want to take her to the main land tomorrow for a picnic." Ronon said

"Couldn't you have waited until tomorrow to come and ask me?" John questioned

"I would've, but I thought I'd give you fair warning." Ronon said

Olivia was watching this scene between them and couldn't help, but smile. John looked so cute with his hair all messy. Then there was Ronon all wanting to protect her. _God, if I'm not careful I could fall so deep in love with this guy. _She thought. _I think I might already be. _On second thought. _For as long as I'm here I'll allow myself to just feel like a woman for once. _

"Olivia are you okay?" John's voice broke through her thoughts as she snapped back she saw John and Ronon staring at her.

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking, that it's been a long night I"m going to turn in you two let me know about the picnic." she said as she walked out.

"See what I mean she needs to relax." Ronon said to John

"Yeah, you're right buddy." he said" I'll tell Elizabeth in the morning mean while you go get some sleep so I can."

"Sure." Ronon said as he left John's room.

John laid back down hoping to get some sleep.

Ronon saw Olivia go to her room and followed. As he knocked on her door he thought about their time on Earth. He loved her daughter and if he was honest with his self he was falling in love with Olivia too. Her doors opened and there she stood in nothing, but a towel.

"I was wondering what took you so long." she said as he picked her up in his arms and kissed her deeply.

The doors swoshed shut behind the couple as they fell onto the bed.


	17. Rain Sex

**A/N:**_ Well, I thought today would be a great day to add an update. It's going to take me a little longer than I thought, but I am coming to the end of this story. I'm glad you've all enjoyed it so far. Thank you for all your wonderful inspiring reviews._

**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own anyone or thing in SGA**_

**Chapter Seventeen**

"So, is this away for you to try and seduce me Mr. Dex?" Olivia smiled at him as the walked through Teyla's people's village. It was beautiful and calming here.

"Now why would I _try_ to seduce you when I've already seduced you more than once this morning." he teased her as she playfully shoved him.

Olivia was in a content and happy mood today. Her and Ronon had come to an understanding. Her career was going good and she got a tap from Kaylie. Ronon was determined to do this picnic thing with her which she thought was sweet considering who Ronon was. They were going down a path that was line with purple wild flowers. Once they came to a clearing they saw red, pink, blue, and purple flowers as far as the eye could reach. Ronon grabbed her hand and lead her to the middle of the clearing. The grass was so tall that they could sit in the middle of it and not be seen by anyone.

"So, what did you get for us to eat?" Olivia sat on the beautiful red sheet he had brought with them and watched as he pulled things out of this basket.

"Um, I don't know." he told her honestly" Sheppard and McKay packed it."

"Oh, god I bet it's nothing, but junk food in it." she laughed as he pulled out sandwiches, chips, and containers that had different fruits, veggs and meats in it." Well, who knew those two would put anything else in it.

"Sheppard said he would've put wine in there, but he thought we could use a clear a head." Ronon said softly

"Yeah, besides I have two glasses of wine and I'm drunk." Olivia said to him

"Well, in that case I think Teyla said a friend of hers made wine I'm sure we could get some from him." Ronon joked as Olivia laughed.

"Thank you Ronon I needed this." she said to him as she leaned across the food and kissed him.

What was supposed to only be a small kiss turned to a hot, passionate kiss quickly. It was like simply pressing their lips together started this wild fire inside both of them. Her hands went to either side of his cheeks. His hands went to her waist pulling on top of him. He reached between them taking her shirt off. She reached for his effectively removing it. The next was the rest of their clothes. As each piece of Clothing was removed Olivia pressed teasing hot kisses to the skin beneath.

Hands soon found the once covered skin and began to career and coax. Moans and incoherent words were spoken. As if he couldn't take it anymore Ronon rolled to where she was beneath him. He kissed her and she matched him kiss for kiss. Each touch was like a battle for control. Ronon not use to letting a woman have control during intimate encounters was struggling to keep his control. Olivia who was use to controlling every situation was quickly losing this battle as Ronon's caress caused moan after moan to come out of her mouth. As he entered into her she felt this powerful feeling that she didn't want to name just yet. The sound of thunder could be heard, but was ignored. Soft droplets of rain dropped from the heavens as Olivia felt the first wave of her orgasm come over her. By the time they were done everything was soaked, but neither one really cared. Ronon laid on the now soaked sheet as Olivia started putting things away as away to prevent them from ruining more. She finally gave up with a laugh.

"I guess heaven had to help us get wetter." she joked as she laid across Ronon.

"I don't think you needed any help getting wetter." he wrapped a wet arm around her as her wet stringy hair clung to his arm.

"This is prefect." she whispered to him.

"Even with them rain?" he questioned softly

"Even with the rain." she said" It was amazing beyond words."

"Every time I just want to hold you it's like my body burns with this need to be inside of you." he said as he felt the familiar stirring of his body.

"I know the feeling." she said as she propped herself up and looked into his eyes.

"We should probably get dressed before we get sick." Ronon suggested as Olivia straddled his hips and leaned forward to kiss him.

"Yeah we probably should." she whispered against his lips.

"Then again it would be worth getting sick for." he said as he deepened the kiss.

Olivia decided she loved making love in the rain. The feel of wet skin moving over wet skin was intoxicating. It enhanced the feeling of being together more intensely. After their second time they were soaked and shivering as they put their clothes back on. Ronon gathered everything together and they started on their way back. As they were walking through the path Ronon stopped suddenly causing Olivia to run into him hard. When she opened her mouth to say something he put a hand up to stop her. She suddenly got this odd feeling that something was going to happen.

Before either one could say anything or move Olivia felt this jolt go through her. Ronon heard this thud, but before he could respond he too felt a jolt go through him.

"Leave him we have the girl." a man said as he tossed Olivia over his shoulder

"What do you think we should do with him?" another man asked

"Who cares all he wants is the girl." the man said as he and his partner walked off leaving Ronon laying on the ground as the rain poured down causing mud to form underneath his body.


	18. A capture and A Find

**A/N:**_ It's been a little while, but I've been lazy. I know, I know, but hey I had to make sure I'd have a complete story that was worth the wait. So I'm done with story. Thank you for sticking by this story through all the writer's block and long waited updates. __**You Guys Rock!!!!!**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anyone or thing in SGA**_

**Chapter Eighteen**

Ronon woke up to his body being stiff and feeling like he'd been in a fight that he slept through. He opened his eyes, but saw nothing more than blurred shapes. He heard people talking though they sounded far away. He blinked as he tried to focus his eyes on anything familiar. He wasn't sure where he was or who was talking, but one thing was for sure it wasn't Sheppard nor was he on Atlantis. His vision cleared enough for him to see a woman with dark hair wearing a long white dress and some sort of head covering come to his side. He tried to move, but she stopped him. She spoke to him like a mother trying to sooth the fears of her baby.

"You were hurt badly do not try to move." her voice was soft like a whisper. " Your people are on their way over to you."

"My people?" Ronon questioned not sure if it was Sheppard or if this woman believed him to be someone else.

"Yeah buddy we're here to take you back." Sheppard said softly as he walked in.

"Where's Olivia?" he asked once he did not see her with Sheppard.

"That seems to be the question of the day." Sheppard said to him

"What do you mean?" he asked almost afraid of what Sheppard was going to say.

"Teyla's friend Maya found you in a stream nearly dead about a week ago." John started as Ronon angrily interrupted him.

"Are you saying that Olivia has been missing for a week and no one even knows where she is?!" he jumped up off the small cot he was on." We have to find her now!"

"I know this more than you, but Ronon we have to make sure you're okay enough to help or else you'll do her nor my team any good." john said knowing it was useless to try and tell him that he needed rest.

"I'm good I just need to find her." he said to him.

"I know." John said as they walked out to the go back to Atlantis.

Once there everyone was working over time to try and find Olivia to no avail.

"Is thee anything you can tell us that might help?" Elizabeth asked Ronon.

"A ll I remember is it raining we were heading back to come here when I felt this jolt like I'd been stunned." he said to her.

"I think I may have found something." McKay said to them as everyone turned to look in his direction." You see that blinking dot there?" he pointed to a blue light blinking on the map he was showing them.

"What does it mean?" Sheppard asked

"It means that Olivia is trying to contact us somehow." he said to them

"It's a morse code." Lorne informed them.

"What's she saying?" Ronon asked

"I'm not sure it's all mixed up like she's hurt or something." Lorne said to them trying to figure out what she was trying to say.

"Can you make out any of it?" Elizabeth asked

"Something about not dead. Protect her." he shook his head" That's all I got that rest just seems like long pauses."

"It doesn't make any sense." McKay said to them

"She's telling us she's still out there." Ronon said" She's worried about Kaylie."

"I'll contact Dr. Jackson to make sure she's okay you guys work on bring Olivia home a live to her little girl." Elizabeth said to them as she left.

"She's alive." Sheppard said to Ronon

"For how long?" Ronon questioned

"Wait I think I got it figured out." McKay said as he went over to the computer.

"What is it?" Sheppard asked

"She's... no that can't be." McKay mutter as he looked at her location

"What?" Ronon asked as he narrowed his eyes at McKay

"She's on a wraith planet." He said to them

"Tell me you're wrong." Sheppard said to him

"I wish I were." McKay said

"We go now to get her." Ronon said happy to rid the galaxy of more wraith.

"Get jumpers ready and people for a rescue mission." Sheppard said to Lorne." This is how it's going to be we get in we get Lt. Kingston and we get out." His eyes met Ronon's as he said this

"Yes, sir." Lorne said as he left to get people.

"Was that an order?" Ronon asked

"Do you need it to be?" Sheppard asked

"Yeah, they have her and if she's lucky we'll make it to her in time." he stated

"Then it's an order. Only kill what's necessary." Sheppard told him


	19. A plane to Switches bodies and resuce

**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own anyone or thing in SGA**_

**Chapter Nineteen**

Olivia opened her eyes to darkness once again. She'd been in this small room for what she guessed was a week. She gotten out long enough to send a morse code out to anyone who could understand it. She hoped they understood that Ba'al had her held captive on a wraith planet. She really hoped they'd keep Kaylie safe. As long as her daughter was alive and well she could get through this. She also wanted Ronon safe. She knew he'd come save her it was only a matter of time. _Time I don't have. _She thought as she remembered that Ba'al told her he was going to let the wraith have their way with her.

She rubbed her swore wrist that were raw from the rope tied around them. If she tried hard enough she could almost break them. Her head throbbed and she knew it was bleeding she could it trickling down her right cheek. Ba'al was plotting something for her. He told her he'd leave Kaylie alone if she didn't try to escape anymore. She couldn't just sit here waiting like a helpless girl to get rescued. It just wasn't in her. Then again being the reason her daughter suffers wasn't in her either. She sat there on the hard, cold, damp floor of her new' home' waiting for Ba'al to kill her or someone to rescue her. She never was one of those helpless I need a man to save me type of woman.

That was until now. She really didn't like this and wondered if she could only free her hands if she got out would she die before she got help or would help never come. _It has been a week_ She thought. _Maybe that forgot about me? Maybe they can't come here? Maybe they're going to let me die? _All these thoughts ran through her head as she sat there.

"Well, I see you've reserved your fight for more important reasons." Ba'al's voice said through the bars that made a door on the cell she was in.

"I've realized there's a time to fight and there's a time to just accept the hand that fate has dealt you." she said her eyes starring at the ground.

"Well, at least you've gotten smarter." he said to her as the doors opened and he walked into her cell.

"I see you haven't gotten any smarter." she retorted as he jerked her up by her shoulder.

"At least you still have your charm." he said as he pulled her out of the cell." you see that little stunt earlier cost you dearly. I never intended on leaving a mark on your body." they walked down a corridor.

"All, I'm touched." sarcasm dripped off her words

"You should be I've decided it's time I part ways with this body." he said as he lead her into a room.

"Gee, and I get to see you go into your new body wow." She said as she got this sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Not only that, but the new body is someone you're very familiar with." he said to her

"I doubt that." she said

"Oh, I know it is." he said to her" Because it's your body that I wish to have."

"Ha, you've really flipped your lid." she said as he shoved her toward a wraith waiting eagerly to drain her life.

"If not you will die at this being's hand literally." he told her

"If you let him kill me you will never get my body even I know that you can't inhabit a dead body." she said to him.

"Yes, but if your close enough where you can't fight then I can save your life." he said nonchalantly.

"I will never willing allow you access to my body." she told him" I'd rather die."

"That won't happen, but you leave me no choice." he said" Don't end her life, but take enough to where she won't fight me."

"Oh, thee's strength in this one." the wraith hissed into Olivia's ear as he prepared to take his fill of her life.

"So, instead of having my body young you'd rather it old and nearly dead." she said trying to buy herself more time.

"I can repair what needs repairing."Ba'al said to her

Just as the wraith was about to feed from her she managed to get her hands free enough to knock the wraith off balance.

"You want to feed off of a being that's strong feed off of him!" she yelled as she kicked the wraith into Ba'al.

She ran out of the room. One wrist was still tied and her body hurt as she ran down the corridor. _Where is the exit? _She wondered as she heard the alarms indicating that she was about to be surrounded by tons of wraith. She finally found a door and she went through it. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest she wasn't sure if she'd make it out. The door only lead to another corridor. _Damn it! _She swore as she felt her self giving into the fatigue of not being taken care of. She fought to keep going.

She saw another door and was sure this one lead out. It had to. She was about five feet from it. She was fighting the darkness that threatened to take her over. She had to think of anything, but how weak she was right now. _Think of Kaylie. Her beautiful smile. Her laughter. The day she was born. _She thought as she smiled.

Then she thought about Ronon. _He's someone I'm so very much in love with. Ronon if you can hear me I finally allowed myself to fall in love with you. _As she thought this she reached out to opened the door then passed out. She could've sworn before she hit the ground that Ronon was on the other side. He was talking to her. She couldn't understand what he was saying. Then he was lifting her up in his arms. He had to be just a figment of her deluded brain right now because there was no way he could be here saving her life. She thought before she passed completely out.

"We need medical now!" Ronon yelled as he brought Olivia into the jumper.

"Atlantis this is Col. Sheppard have Dr. Keller waiting for us we have Olivia and she's in bad shape." John said.

Ronon laid Olivia down as he smoothed hair away from her face. If Mckay hadn't found where she was at she'd be dead. They managed to get into the hive ship where she was being kept and killed Ba'al. They had to fight their way to Olivia, but managed to find her in time. At least he hoped it was in time.


	20. Confessions of Love

**Disclaimer:**_** I still don't own anyone or thing in SGA**_

**Chapter Twenty**

_They say for every life that ends another one begins. _

_They say you grow what you sow in life._

_They also say the power of love is beyond even our wildest imaginations._

"We've gotta get her started on an IV now!" Keller yelled as they rushed Olivia off to the infirmary." I want her vitals up enough for us to look at her injuries."

Teyla looked over at Ronon who paced back and forth between the waiting area and the examine room where Olivia was in. She could see the pain etched in his handsome features. She now could see how deep his feelings went for Olivia. She walked over to him to leaned him a comforting shoulder.

"I can't lose her Teyla." he said softly

"You won't Dr. Keller is doing all she can." Teyla reassured him

"She's been in their..." he stopped as he took a deep breath" She was hurt badly and that's only the physical things we saw."

"Ronon you musten think of things we know nothing about." Teyla said to him trying to keep him in a positive mood.

"We both know there are worse than physical ways you can hurt a female. Especially a female solider." he told her his eyes meeting hers.

"I don't think they hurt her in that way." Teyla said understanding what he meant.

"How do we know she was there for over a week." he said to her pissed at the thought of anyone touching Olivia in anyway.

"I need more help in here she's crashing!" Keller shouter to the nurses.

Ronon's eyes met Teyla's.

John came over to them at this point as they waited for word on Olivia.

"Okay I want you all to know that Lt. Kingston is in very bad shape."Keller said to them as she came out

"We saw, but how bad is she?" John asked

"Well, she's been without food or water or whatever she was fed to keep her alive only made her condition worse." she said to them" Her physical injuries are only the top layer of what's wrong it looks as though someone was preparing her for some type of surgery. She has marks on her stomach that look like lines that would be drawn before you go into surgery."

"Do, we know if she went through this willingly or what?" John asked

"She has defensive wounds on her wrist that prove that this wasn't her choice." Keller said to them." We also did a rap kit on her."

"Why would you do that?" John asked curious and concerned.

"Because I've been a doctor in this field long enough to know there's more than one way to try and extract information out of female soldiers." she said

"What did it show?" Ronon asked

"She wasn't raped as far as we could tell." she said

"That's good." Teyla said relived.

"Is she stable? Can I see her?" Ronon asked

"She's stable and you can see her, but do not stress her out." Keller said

"I won't." Ronon said as he nearly mowed people over to get to her.

As he walked in he saw her eyes flutter open. She smiled at him.

"It was you and not some deluded image." she mutter softly as he grabbed her hand in his.

"They say you're going to be okay." he said to her

"Kaylie?" she asked softly

"She's fine. Dr. Jackson contacted us the moment we found out your were alive." he said to her

"I'm glad." she said softly

"There's something I want to tell you." Ronon said to her

"There's something I need to tell you too." she smiled at him

"You go first." he said

"No, you can go first." she said a little nervous.

"Alright." he said as he took her hand in his." I know you have obligations back home and you can't stay here permanently, but you should know that whenever you come here you'll always have a warm place to lay your head. I didn't want to, but I'm in love with you. It's not going to be easy, but if we work together we'll make this work."

"Wow, that's what I was going to say to you." she said as she felt a tear fall from her eye." Not those exact words, but I was going to say I love you." He leaned over and kissed her"You said it with pretty words."

"I do love you." he said to her more confidently

"I love you too and I have since before you came to earth." she confessed" I was just to scared to let you know."

"You don't have to be." he said to her

"I know." she said as they shared a passionate kissed filled with promises of the unknown future that lay ahead of them.


End file.
